


A Year in Review: 2020

by KPesh123



Series: My Boomin' Memoirs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Writing, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Childhood Friends, College, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Good Writing, Heavy Drinking, House Party, Late Night Writing, Marijuana, Memoirs, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Nonfiction, Other, Pandemics, Party, Party Games, Partying, School, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vodka, Whiskey & Scotch, Wine, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: We are all aware of the mental toll this year has brought upon us.  It is at the point that we are beating a dead horse when talking about “these are stressful times” and “we’re all in this together.” Instead of talking about the obvious events that took place like the election or Coronavirus, I will talk about my personal experience of this year.  Many key issues we faced will be brought up as there was no way I could get around it.  I will go into detail about every month and why it was either good or bad.  Some of what I say I have mentioned before, others most likely not.  Overall this might not be too surprising, I’m just summarizing the most eventful year on this planet.
Series: My Boomin' Memoirs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905700





	A Year in Review: 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the other works in My Boomin' Memoirs!!

A Year in Review: 2020

We are all aware of the mental toll this year has brought upon us. It is at the point that we are beating a dead horse when talking about “these are stressful times” and “we’re all in this together.” Instead of talking about the obvious events that took place like the election or Coronavirus, I will talk about my personal experience of this year. Many key issues we faced will be brought up as there was no way I could get around it. I will go into detail about every month and why it was either good or bad. Some of what I say I have mentioned before, others most likely not. Overall this might not be too surprising, I’m just summarizing the most eventful year on this planet. 

January started off normal. A New Years party with some friends at my house had me playing my trumpet drunk at 2:00 in the morning. Only two hours into the new year and I was doing stupid shit. That morning, New Years Day, me and some of my friends walked into town and got Pork Roll. This would be the last I would see them for a while. January was rather uneventful for me. Although in the world, Kobe died and we almost went to war, the only thing affecting me was going back to college. Instead of worrying about Iran bombing us, I had to deal with two dumbasses puking their brains out due to really shit weed. In the span of two weeks this occured. My friend and I were drinking in my dorm listening to good music for a change when all of a sudden the dumbasses I know brought my disoriented roommate back. The vibe was killed and the rest of my night was hauling bags of throw up to the communal trash can. The next week I was at a geed party and supplied some of the alcohol. I had canned mixed drinks that can get a man fucked beyond belief. At first everything was alright and we were vibing. After around two or three of those drinks and a hit off really crappy weed, this other person I know vomited in the trash. Not knowing how to deal with someone puking from alc, they all sent her to the hospital. The next thing I see that’s the most talked about thing on campus because the school newspaper mentioned it, something they weren’t supposed to do. I helped cause that controversy, you’re welcome. Besides that, January was when things started to suck for me. This was the very beginning of my hate for the place. 

February was most likely the worst month of my year. I had never felt more alone and shut out in my entire life. As I have brought up before, I was excluded from my “friend group” only to be used when they needed something. I was almost at the brink of a mental breakdown with my Statistic scores not doing so well. You could tell in my voice I was one notch away from blowing. People would ask that I didn’t drink when going to their parties which only infuriated me. I would get piss drunk and angry with myself and my life choices up there. Although this was my worst month, two of my favorite memories took place at this time. It was February 21st 2020. I had been looking forward to this day for weeks in advance. It was Malcolm’s birthday and he planned a big party to celebrate. I remember FaceTiming him in the dorm lobby making checklists as to what alcohol we should get. The only reason why I didn’t lose it was because this party was in the near future. In the middle of my shitty month, everything seemed to be perfect with that weekend. I woke up and went to my one 9:00 class in the morning. I packed my things and brought them to class. I got my first exam score back and realized I got an A on it. Being both surprised and happy, I walked to the train station and went home for the weekend. The party itself was a shit show. At first I was having an incredible time, being happy for the first time in months. A few people were inside tripping on shrooms and vibing while others were outside around the firepit. It was so relieving when I told them my music tastes and they agreed with it and even put it on. It was when we realized that Malcolm’s father was coming home that we had to fix the situation. Too many people were at the party and more were on the way. I was inside with Mark, Jon and Nick trying to fix the situation. After helping Mark puke, we were able to get everyone to fuck off and only the boys remained. It was in that situation where we learned that this was our friend group. I originally hated Mark. I was under the assumption that he got my one friend arrested, let alone my other friends wouldn’t shut the fuck up about him. Having started to get cool with him prior, it took planning a way to save the party that we officially made up and started off on a blank slate. My friend Gianni and I also stopped talking for the longest time as well. Ever since Graduation he and I never talked, he would never hit me up so I didn’t either. It was at that same party where we patched that small conflict and said that wouldn’t happen again. At this party I met many new people as well. Nick I met only once before. He seemed cool but we never really talked. It was the next morning that he came downstairs and the two of us started to talk. As it turned out we had a lot in common. Jay I had heard of prior, and he was hilarious to talk to for the first time. I also met Colin that weekend, he was also pretty cool. The next day we went to the mall and drank. I returned to college and it was visible that I went through shit, but I was so glad I did. In the span of two days I had changed as a person, we all did. Before I was in a really shitty mental state. I felt like a side character in my life. I felt that a few people at my school were the “main characters” and the drama and praise revolved around them. It was at this party that I learned I didn’t need any of those fuckers. I realized this when these kids I just met were already treating me way better than the people at my school. Not only did I have a big say in the newly formed group, I felt like a “main character” in my own life again. It was there I ditched my college crew and formed Always Boomin’. Always Boomin’ I had been saying for a while, the boys loved it and is now ours. We would have two more parties in the consecutive weeks after. On the last day of February, we returned to Malcolm’s house after a week and did the same thing again. The prophecy reached me and I threw up in Malcolm’s sink. 

March started out great for me. Spring Break was nice and relaxing. I ended it with a final party with the boys. It was the final of our three consecutive week benders and it did not disappoint. The boys knew I didn't want to go back so they sent me off in style. I was back at college for literally two days then Coronavirus hit. We got the news that class was going online for three weeks. We had the choice to stay or go. Knowing that Malcolm was planning another party within that time frame, I chose to go so I could attend. Unfortunately lockdowns occurred and prevented the party from happening. The end of March and April were the same. Online classes and binging Curb Your Enthusiasm while I ate Bubakoo’s Burritos. Let’s not forget the binge drinking by myself. It was also here where I dwelled over the shitty months I had prior. I couldn’t let go. It was here I started my finsta page. 

May started to get better for me as did everyone. My classes ended and people were finally allowed outside. I immediately took advantage of this and went to the beach with the boys. We eventually walked around the local parks and wandered in abandoned bunkers which was great. The next day I had to clean out my dorm. It was weird being back. In the middle of the toxicity, that room was my sanctuary. When I drove out of campus after cleaning my dorm out, the song “Last Day Under the Sun” by Volbeat played. The song talks about coming out of a bad time of your life into something great. I knew I wasn’t coming back for a while. 

June was the best month of this year. It was nothing but an endless summer for me. With no job at the time, me and the boys would meet up almost every day and go to the beach. I took on a beach bum lifestyle and enjoyed every minute of it. We would sit on the beach and vibe to great music and make great memories. 

July was also a great month. July 4th weekend I set the record for getting the most fucked in my life. At Jay’s house I downed countless Blueberry Overkills, White Claws, and Smirnoff Ice. I got so fucked that I don’t remember half the night. All I recall was a drunken rant I gave to Mark about how he should drink at the party. Malcolm and I eventually went to Maine. Two weeks of exploring the great state and drinking well. Although one night I got piss drunk again and ranted on my private stories, it was a great trip. We came back home and continued out beach bumming. Drinking at the beach under the moonlight is a memory I wouldn’t trade for the world. 

August was just the same as the two months prior. We went to the beach and partied. August was started by having all the boys come over to drink Corona’s. A few weeks later I would go to Colin’s house for the first time. Living in a big mansion in Rumson, he has a great backyard. At a pool party, I broke my record for getting the most fucked in my life. We started to drink at 11:30 in the morning. After countless numbers of drinks I finally tried weed for the first time. I hit Colin’s dab rig and coughed like a mother fucker. Being almost ten to eleven beers deep, I didn’t remember a single thing after that dab hit. I do remember me taking two shots of four loco’s out of a pink flamingo, but nothing after that until Malcolm puked throughout the entire yard. Instead of transporting him to the hospital like pussies, we got him better and went home. I got home super fucked up and crashed on my couch upstairs with my parents watching. Eventually classes turned online and my semester started. My classes sucked but on the final weekend of the month we finally got to party at Malcolm’s. Since his dad believed that Covid was still dangerous, we could never relive what we had in February and March. This was our chance. We had numerous beers and rum and drank around his firepit. At one point in the night, Malcolm and his girlfriend brought me into her car and I hit her bong four times and went back inside to drink another beer. Everyone else was asleep so I drank my beer and went to bed. I woke up and everything seemed fine with only a mild hangover. We started cleaning up the house but I couldn’t help but think something was off. When I sat near where I slept I couldn’t help but smell throw up. I looked at the couch and noticed a stain that seemed to drip down, I also saw a stain on my bag which was below. “How could that be?” I thought. I leaned down and sure enough it smelled like puke. I fucking puked in my sleep. If I was sleeping the wrong away I could’ve choked and died. Be thankful I’m alive, I could’ve died in 2020.

September was an alright month. Online classes sucked ass but I still hung out with the boys. My birthday was great, on the Friday of that weekend a few of us went to Asbury Park so I could take pictures for my photography class. A woman took a picture of Nick’s mask and proceeded to tell us about how she photographed Trans sex shows in 1970’s Times Square. Nick roasted her on the spot, Malcolm and I bursted out laughing as soon as she left. The next day was my birthday party and everyone showed up. All of the boys came and even a few who I hadn’t seen since New Years. Eventually my birthday came, Nelk was at Seaside that day but I couldn’t go due to my shitty history class. I would’ve been pissed if it hadn’t been for a gift I got that was even better. Throughout the year I have been watching Danny Mullen and am pretty vocal about how I like his stuff. Someone got me a cameo of him roasting me for my birthday. I only hinted twice on my finsta as a joke and this person dropped $40 on it. This is by far probably the best gift I’ve ever gotten. 

October things changed for me. I finally buckled down and got a job. The process was easy and within a few weeks I began cashiering at Sickles Market in Little Silver. Sickles is one of the “big three” that kids in town work at. I started to make money while doing online school. For Halloween I went as Jesus and had my friends be my disciples.

November things changed. Out of the blue Malcolm moved away. His dad saw a job opportunity in Maine and jumped for it. Within three weeks he was packed up and gone. The final time the boys saw him, it was a week before his departure and we burned old papers in the fire pit outside since his dad was still a little bitch about Covid. Due to this we couldn’t see him for his final week in New Jersey. 

December was the same. I finished my classes and didn’t do much besides work. This was around the time I started to get pissed off with my job. I am glad I work at Sickles and I enjoy my co-workers/bosses. It’s the goddamn customers that I fucking hate. They are nothing spoiled rich boomer democrat assholes who don’t know anything about manners. They are fucking retarded sheep. They get moody when I have to ask them to repeat their name for the Good Stuff Membership, they don’t help bag and are usually on their phones, they also don’t bag and take the shit out of the bag when they think it’s too heavy which is highly disrespectful, they bitch about the payment even when I’m right, the list goes on. I am looking into changing departments because I can’t stand being societies bitch. I’m not nice to these people, I’m professional. If they get mad I act professional but I don’t kiss their ass and apologize like my boss. 

2020 was the most eventful year of my life. Along with Covid and many other big events, I’m a completely changed person since January 1st. Before I was in a shit mental state, feeling like I had no one, a side character in my own life. I now have a friend group that isn’t fake like the fuck heads at my school. I originally took Coronavirus seriously since it was back then. I now barely even pay attention to the restrictions because it is better to have than the average head cold. If it weren’t for people I know getting it, I would be a full on denier. I am also a heavy anti-masker. I still dwell on how shitty my college experience has been and that will most likely not change because I’m going back in a few weeks. I am just glad I have the boys to back me up on any toxicity thrown my way. It feels great that they want to kick these kids asses for me. Globally next year won’t change, everything will still be shit, we might as well have fun with it. Good luck 2021. 

  
  



End file.
